BLOSSOMING LOVE
by dragon cry
Summary: HARRY IS FALLING IN LOVE BUT WITH WHOM?
1. Default Chapter

****I am going to set the setting of the story: Harry is sitting in his room at number 4 Privet Dr.****  
  
Harry is relieved when he hears uncle Vernon snoring and aunt petunia's even breathing at last after a long day of work and verbal abuse. He sits there trying desperately to finish up the last of his homework. Harry wonders why he hasn't heard form Ron or Hermione. All of a sudden an owl pecks at his ear and holds out a scroll of parchment tied to his leg. Harry takes the letter from the owl and out him in the cage with hedwig. The letter is from Ron and there was a separate one from Hermione. Harry read Ron's first:  
Hey Harry! Sorry I haven't written or called or anything. I was real busy and besides the fact Percy was hogging the owl. I miss Sirius something fierce. OH yeah before I forget, Hermione is over here and we were wondering if you would like to come spend the rest of summer vacation at the burrow.  
Your Friend  
Ron Next he read Hermione's  
  
Hi Harry!  
I know Ron already invited you to stay but I felt like I had to write. I do hope you come, I miss you so much. I'm sorry I haven't written and I miss Sirius to, we all do.  
Just understand we are all here for each other.  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
When Harry finished both letters, he felt extremely ashamed that he had been, at Ron and hermione. So he took out a quill and parchment and wrote a two word letter:  
  
I'll come 


	2. The Arrival

***The Arrival***  
  
When Harry arrived at the burrow, Ron and Hermione ran out to meet him. First Ron came up and they shook hands and exchanged quick hugs. Then came Hermione's turn to embrace Harry. Harry took one look at Hermione and was amazed at not only her new figure but at the deep, passionate feeling he felt in his heart. Hermione came up to Harry and gave him a long memorable hug. When she stepped back to look at Harry, he immediately wished he could hold her again. Little did he know that she felt the same desire but didn't give in to it.  
Molly Weasly ushered the trio into the kitchen for the lunch she had just prepared. Harry sat across from Hermione. He couldn't help but look at Hermione and survey every inch of her. He noticed new curvature, development and an attitude adjustment. Every time Hermione looked at Harry he would immediately look down. Hermione couldn't keep her eyes off Harry. He had grown into his lanky figure and become quite handsome. Molly noticed the two of them staring at each other and wondered a minute, then beckoned for Harry to follow her.  
"Harry I've noticed that you seem to be attracted to Hermione." Molly said. Harry couldn't believe his ears. "What makes you think that Mrs. Weasly?" Harry asked. "I can tell by the look in your eyes when you saw her and the way you surveyed her all through lunch." She replied. Harry knew it was true but he didn't want to believe it. But after Molly badgered him for about half an hour he finally gave in to his feelings for her. He told Mrs.Weasly everything: how he's liked her since 1st year, How he wished he had not let her go when she hugged him, among other things.  
"Mrs.Weasly, please don't tell Hermione about this." Harry said. "Sure dear, I won't" she replied. When they returned to the table they found Hermione and Ron deep in discussion. They barely even noticed when Harry returned all flustered. When lunch was over the trio went up stairs to do some catching up. "Harry what did mum do when she took you into the other room?" Ron asked. Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't want to let them in on his feelings so he made something up. "She wanted to ask me a couple of questions. That's all." He replied.  
They didn't ask anymore questions about it, although they did have suspicions that Harry wasn't telling them everything. Hermione had a feeling that he wasn't letting them in on a little secret. She thought she'd ask Mrs.Weasly about it later when they were alone. Ron also thought he'd talk to his mom about it. He didn't like it when Harry wasn't telling him something. It always made him feel left out. 


	3. The Unsuspected Question

****Before I begin this chapter I want to say thanks to all who reviewed especially Erana08. Also I would like to say sorry for not updating sooner. ****  
  
*The Unsuspected Question*  
  
When the three friends went down to breakfast the next morning, they were surprised to find breakfast on the table as well as a note addressed to Hermione. The note read: Hermione, Immediately after you are done eating, please meet me in the garden. I have some questions to ask you. Sincerely, Molly Weasly  
  
So when they were done eating, Harry and Ron went up to Ron's room to talk and Hermione went to the garden just as the note had instructed. Mrs.Weasly, who was sitting on a bench, welcomed Hermione and asked her to sit. "Hermione do you know why you are out here with the exception of the note?" asked Mrs.Weasly. "No ma'am, I don't know why I'm here." She replied. "Well, I need to ask you almost the same questions I asked Harry." She said. "Has he said anything to you and Ron about the questions I asked him?" "No Mrs.Weasly, he won't tell us anything." Hermione answered.  
  
"Well here are the questions I wan to ask you." Molly said. "First of all, do you like Harry as more than a friend?" "Why would you think that Mrs.Weasly?" "Oh I don't know maybe it's just the sideways glances you always give him or the sweetest smile you can muster when you smile at him." "Well I guess I do like him as more than a friend. What should I do?" " Well I would ask him out if I were you. But I'm not you so do whatever your heart tells you to do." Replied Mrs.Weasly. "You may go now"  
  
When Hermione got up to Ron's room she had had a lot of time to think and she was going to ask Harry out. But when she opened the door she was bombarded with questions. She waved them away and asked Harry and only Harry to follow her. They went into the living room to talk. Suddenly she popped the question, "Harry will you go out with me?"  
  
What will Harry's answer be? You'll have to wait till the next chapter. 


End file.
